


Dance With Me

by archangelwithashotgun



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff, Gabriel in the Bunker, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Needs to Relax, Slow Dancing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6707251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelwithashotgun/pseuds/archangelwithashotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Sabriel and "Slow Dancing."</p>
<p>It started out fast, as it usually did with Gabriel. But it softened into something deeper and tender, and they shared their dance together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

It started out fast, as it usually did with Gabriel.

It was a quiet night in the Bunker, and that on its own was a rarity. There were no pending hunts to take care of, nothing in the news that remotely suggested a hunt, and it was finally just peaceful. Sam would have liked to take advantage of this night off with a good book in the library, curled up in his favorite armchair, followed by some much-needed cuddle time with his favorite archangel.

But said favorite archangel had a different idea.

Sam had just finished the prologue of his book and was moving on to the first chapter when he jumped in bewildered fright as the room suddenly erupted with loud music.

_Oh, don’t you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me_

_I said, “You’re holding back.” She said, “Shut up and dance with me.”_

Calming his racing heart, Sam huffed and stood from his chair, tossing his book on the cushion. “Gabriel!”

The music mellowed down lightly in volume, enough so that a conversation could be held, and Gabriel skipped into the room. He dashed straight to Sam, grabbing hold of his wrist and yanking him forward. Sam yelped, stumbling after the archangel.

“ _Wha_ —! Gabriel, what are—?“

“C’mon, Sammy, dance with me!” Gabriel cheered, grabbing onto Sam’s other wrist and moving both of Sam’s arms in a sawing motion, attempting to get the taller man to cooperate.

Sam let out a startled chuckle, watching his bouncing boyfriend in surprise. “Gabriel—“

“The night is young and so are we – well, one of us is, anyways.” Gabriel grinned, stepping into Sam’s space as he let go of his wrists, his hands gripping onto Sam’s hips as he continued to sway side-to-side to the music, staring up at Sam. “Come on, Samsquatch. Unwind! Have fun! _Dance with me_!”

The last part of Gabriel’s statement was sung along with the lyrics, and Sam erupted in a fit of laughter, shaking his head. But he followed suit, his movements awkward and clumsy at first as he danced with his boyfriend, Gabriel cackling in delight. Eventually, Sam got used to the rhythm and loosened up, and his dancing got progressively smoother; he laughed as he playfully twirled Gabriel around the library, swayed with him and jumped around, and he even caught Gabriel off guard at one point by dipping him close to the ground. They must have gone through Gabriel’s entire playlist of fast-paced songs, because by the time they _finally_ reached a slow one, Sam was panting into Gabriel’s sweaty hair, cheeks flushed and heart pounding.

The song was gentle and calming, perfect after dancing like maniacs for the better part of an hour. Gabriel’s arms were wrapped loosely around Sam’s neck, and Sam’s were secure around Gabriel’s lower back. Their brows were pressed together, noses brushing with their movements. And their eyes were half-open, soft smiles gracing their faces as they stared deeply at one another, shards of whiskey gold meeting the earthly hues of hazel.

_Have I found you, flightless bird? Jealous, weeping…_

“Gabriel?” Sam muttered, a hand sliding up to rest against Gabriel’s upper back.

Gabriel hummed in acknowledgement, opening his eyes after they momentarily fluttered shut. Sam smiled, taking in the sight of Gabriel’s pink cheeks, his slack over-bitten mouth, his gorgeous amber eyes, and Sam’s heart swelled with a large surge of warm love and gratitude for the angel in his arms. He must have been projecting his thoughts loudly, because Gabriel suddenly snorted, swatting the back of Sam’s head gently.

“Sap,” Gabriel murmured affectionately, his eyes sparkling. “Shut up and dance with me, Sam.”

Grinning, Sam nodded and tucked his face into the crook of Gabriel’s shoulder, and they continued their loving dance.


End file.
